Happily Ever After
by TwilightCullenFan143
Summary: Bella's wedding day


**This is my first time writing anything so please try being nice if you don't like it just don't review but I'll gladly take advice on how to be better :)**

**SM OWNS IT!**

* * *

**BPOV**

Every since I was a little girl I would dream about this day the big white dress all the flowers and my prince I got older I started to wonder what he would be like, would he be tall,short what color eyes and hair he would have and would we live happily every after like the fairy tales. Now that this day is finally here I would have never imagined that I would grow up to marry my best friend. I still remember the day I meet him like it was yesterday.

( flashback )

Making my way into Forks High school for the first day of freshman year I was so nervous not only was it a new school but a new town. I was walking with my head down to scared to look at anyone and ended up running into someone and falling on my ass.

"OMG I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" I said

"Its OK don't worry about it" some boy said and then helped me up.

He seemed really nice and ended up in all my classes and lunch which was great. All through lunch we talked and asked each other questions to get to know one another and found out we had a lot in common. From that day on we were attached at the hip we did everything together.

The last day of sophomore year he told me he was in love with me and wanted me to be his girlfriend I have never been so excited.I jumped in his arms hugging him tight and told him I loved him to, then I leaned down and kissed him for the first time. We stayed together all through High School and even went to college together. I knew I was going to spend the rest of my life with him and he felt the same way so we agreed to wait for marriage to make love.

The day we graduated college he proposed to me in front of all our family and friends I had tears running down my face.

"YES! YES! YES! a millions times YES!" I said jumping in his arms and kissing then slipped the ring on my finger it was beautiful with a sapphire heart in the middle and a diamond on each even had our initials inside with always and forever.

( flashback end)

Standing here looking in the mirror I can't help but thank god that all my wishes came true I'm about to marry my prince charming and we're going to live happily ever after.

"Knock knock" my dad said walking in

"Hi daddy you ready" I asked

"I'll never be ready to give you away but I know he's a good man that loves you and will take care of you"

"Dad your going to make me cry"

"Don't cry baby girl it's your wedding day be happy"

"I am happy daddy more than I ever thought I could be"

We walked out of the room and waited as my bridesmaids walked down the aisle. When it was my turn he walked me down the aisle slowly. I was so nervous but as soon as I looked up into the eyes of my fiance I felt eyes were shining bright with tears and so much love I just wanted to run to him. My dad finally placed my hand in his and I was home. Before I knew it we we're pronounced husband and wife and everyone was cheering for us.

Our wedding night was beautiful I couldn't ask for anything we first got to the room we pulled our clothes off as fast as we could but as soon as he laid me on the bed he started slowly kissing up and down my body.

"Are you ready sweetheart" he said

"Yes make love to be baby"

He slowly slid into me and it felt like I was being ripped in half but after a couple minutes it went away and he started moving. He was so sweet and caring it made me love him even more.

Now here we are one year later and I wanna kill was all his fault I was in this much pain.

"I can't do this anymore I just want them out" I screamed at him

"Come on baby you can do it one more push and we get to meet our beautiful angels"

I pushed as hard as I could and heard the most beautiful sound my first little angel crying.

"Its a girl" the doctor said

"We have a baby girl" I said smiling

"OK Bella couple more pushes and we will make your baby girl a big sister" the doctor said

I pushes a couple more times then heard screaming and fell back on the bed.

"Its a boy" the doctor said

"Baby we have a little boy" I said crying

"Yes we do I'm so proud of you sweetheart you just made me the happiest man in the world" he said kissing me

The nurse handed our little angels over to there father who couldn't stop his tear.

"Hi my little prince and princess I'm your daddy and I'm going to do everything I can to make sure you and your mommy have everything you want and are always happy, you three are the most important people in the world to me." After kissing both their heads, he walked over and handed them to me.

"Hi angels I'm so happy your finally here" I said kissing their heads "I love you so much Jasmyn Marie and Isaac Masen"

"Thank you Bella for giving me the greatest gift in the world I love you so much" he said kissing me then Jasmyn and Isaac

"Thank you for making all my dreams come true and giving me two little angels" I kissed him back "I love you to so much Jasper"

AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER THE END!

* * *

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think **

**facebook group www facebook com/ groups/ 1472636406319277/**

**-TCF**


End file.
